When an automobile enters a turn, there exists a tendency for its chassis to roll outward, in a direction away from the center of the turn. For many passengers, this can be an uncomfortable, if not alarming, sensation.
Active suspension systems attempt to overcome this tendency to roll outward by measuring the attitude of the chassis relative to the wheels and applying forces that attempt to overcome those forces that cause the automobile to roll away from the turn. These systems attempt to hold the chassis level during the turn.